polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaticanball
Vatican City Stateball |nativename = : Status Civitatis Vaticanaepila : Stato della Città del Vaticanopalla |founded = 11 February 1929 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Italyball |predicon = Fascist Italy |image = Vaticanball.png |caption = Fratelli e sorelle... buonasera! |government = Theocracy |personality = Neutral, Very Religious, Peaceful. Mysterious, Suspicion of conspiracy theories, Powerful |language = Latin Italian |type = Latin |capital = Itself |affiliation = Catholicism |religion = Christianity * Catholicism |friends = Everybody, especially Orthodoxyball Polandball Croatiaball Italyball Argentinaball Slovakiaball USAball Germanyball Czechiaball Spainball Israelcube Switzerlandball Portugalball NATOball Romaniaball Philippinesball UNball |enemies = Satanball ISISball North Koreaball |likes = Traditions, Peace, God, Jesus, Christianity, Catholicism etc., Children, John Paul II |hates = War Satanball Atheism Heresy |predecessor = Kingdom of Italyball Papal Statesball Franceball Spainball |intospace = Can into everythinhg God is everywhere. |bork = Deus Vult, Deus Vult! Pope Pope |food = Same as Italyball |status = Remove death penalty! |notes = Is a city-state |reality = Vatican City State State of Vatican City |gender = Male |imagewidth = default |military = }} Vaticanball}} Vaticanball is a European Countryball and an enclave of Italyball, and furthermore Romeball. The Vatican cannot be divided into any sort of administrative divisions due to it's land of only 109 acres (Even smaller than Central Park), making him the smallest country in the world. As of 2017, he maintains a population of only 1,000 inhabitants. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors How to draw # Drawing Vaticanball can be pretty hard: # Draw a black 'circle cut it in half vertically with a '''yellow ' line. # Fill the left half with '''yellow. # Draw the coat of arms on the white half. Use Wikipedia to get the correct shape and colours. # Draw the Mitre on top of the circle, or cross, if preferred. # Draw eyes and you're finished. Relationships Friends He is friends with almost every country in the world, but special mention goes to the following countries: * Polandball - He can into Catholic. St. Jan Paweł II ❤ * Italyball - He can into Catholic. He completely surrounds me. (We are brothers too, because of Kingdom of Italy) * Germanyball - Most of his population can into Catholic, but he's birthplace of Protestantism. Benedict XVI ❤ * Franceball - She can into Catholic. Holder of Crown of Thorns. * Spainball - She can into Catholic * Portugalball - He can into Catholic. * Irelandball - He can into Catholic. Britain really needs to stop bullying him. * Switzerlandball - He can into Catholic and my guard, also Is very strict sometimes * Sloveniaball - She can into Catholic. * Slovakiaball - He can into Catholic. * Croatiaball - Alter ego. He can into Catholic. Even more than me! * Hungaryball - He can into Catholic. * Philippinesball - One of the only Catholic countries in Asia. China should stop bullying him. He can into next pope! * East Timorball - Other Catholic Asian. Indonesia should stop bullying him. * Brazilball - He can into Catholic. * Bavariaball - He is of German clay but he can into Catholic. * Argentinaball - El Papa Francisco ❤. Our pope! * Ecuadorball - He can into Catholic. * Peruball - He can into Catholic. * Mexicoball - He can into Catholic. * Colombiaball - He can into Catholic. But stop sending other countries drugs. * Cubaball - He can into Catholic. Unfortunately he can also into Communism. (Cubaball's reply: Did you know that Jesus was the very first comunista!!! and I have returned to Catholicism.) * Dominican Republicball - He can into Catholic. He also is the only Ball with a bible in its flag!!! but he is into too much of drinkings. * Democratic Republic of Congoball - African Catholic. He always tell me "Where Is Belgium?" * Iraqball - I donated an Lamborghini to save some Christians kids in his clay. * Indonesiaball - He may be a Kebab Nation, But our Pope is of friend with his leader, And he have some Catholic, Especially in Medan and Manado. * Romaniaball - He cannot into Catholic but is very religious. Convert to true religion * San Marinoball - Antiquores terra inside Italia. Also surrounded by it just like me. Sit scriptor superesse Italia uolantem. Civitas papales iterum! * Lebanonball - His name is in the bible and he has a Christian majority in the Middle East. * Nicaraguaball - He can into Catholic. But he is of corrupt. Neutral * Czech Republicball - You losing faith, my child. Leave behind communist past and may God help you. Perhaps if you invite me, I may help... * USAball - He may into Protestant but he has lots of Catholics too, but you make capital of Israelcube as Jerusalem? Is very bad idea to do and ego say you should have leave land as be and no disturb peace. Also, he destroys Palestine. I recognize Jerusalem as part of Palestine now! * Cubaball - Ego STILL has eyes on you Castro! Oh... He died... BUT STILL HE'S COMMUNIST! (But at least he still allow Catholics on his clay and Pope Francis visited him in 2015 during the Cuban Thaw.) Enemies He hates war freaks, commies, and atheists... *Terrorists such as Talibanball, Al-Qaedaball, and ISISball who kill Innocents who won't convert to Radical Islam. * North Koreaball - Why do you persecute Christians and sent people to labour camps simply because they have a bible and wanted faith in our lord? I also heard you have churches and even some high ranking Christians so please make up your mind. Former Enemy/Neutral * Bulgariaball - Was into assassination attempt on ego. * UKball - Protestant and Anglican heretic. Also please stop bullying Irelandball. * Germanyball - He created Protestantball (except Bavaria and our former pope Benedikt 16 <3 is German) * Saudi Arabiaball - We maybe have no issue, but ego still keep an eye on you. * Hellenismball - He is a Pagan !!! And he is still sour about not being a majority religion anymore. Family Parents/Guardians * Ancient Greeceball - Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Father * Byzantine Empireball - Uncle * Wallachiaball - Uncle * Moldaviaball - Aunt Siblings * Franceball - Sister ** Germanyball - Brother-In-Law * Italyball - Brother * Portugalball - Brother * San Marinoball - Brother * Spainball - Sister Cousins * Cyprusball - Cousin * Greeceball - Cousin * Romaniaball - Cousin * Moldovaball - Cousin Nephews * Belgiumball - Nephew * Canadaball - Nephew * EUball - Nephew * Monacoball - Nephew * Brazilball - Nephew * Andorraball - Nephew * Argentinaball - Nephew * Boliviaball - Nephew * Chileball - Nephew * Colombiaball - Nephew * Costa Ricaball - Nephew * Dominican Republicball - Nephew * Ecuadorball - Nephew * El Salvadorball - Nephew * Equatorial Guineaball - Nephew * Guatemalaball - Nephew * Hondurasball - Nephew * Mexicoball - Nephew * Nicaraguaball - Nephew * Panamaball - Nephew * Paraguayball - Nephew * Peruball - Nephew * Uruguayball - Nephew * USAball - Nephew * Venezuelaball - Nephew Gallery 36ec5be9403ee12af7cf03b5f9269711338c2d52 hq.jpg 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Pinocchiatalia.png Italy and Vatican.png Sol8sKW.png %27aUKASy4.png Goa0Jhu.png Divine Intervention.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png 1lg9izt.png 65QXvXW-1.png KM7jUxg.png 'i1F8ACS.png PhilippinescannotintoVatican.png Rattle Rattle.png PolandballCoscience.png Blood Moons.png ABMf9ns.png SkFYVXe.png 'rcRHrHv.png 5bAEYO4.png Et7VFQE.png Italy cannot into Eyes.png 'pEqSpSN.png 84wEmWH.png SwizzguardBall.jpg|Swiss Guardball, the Vatican army 28bw7iw2298x.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Lithuania Suicide.png Astronomy.png Malta Helping.png The Smallest.png Ww1MIug.png|At odds with Avignonball pet.png }} es:Vaticanoball it:Vaticanoball pl:Vaticanball ru:Ватикан fr:Vaticanballe zh:梵蒂冈球 Category:Catholic Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Homosex Removers Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Theocracy Category:ISISball Haters Category:UN Observer Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Vaticanball Category:Capitalballs Category:Christian Lovers Category:Two lines Category:South Europe Category:Neutral